Under The Silver Moon
by Creator-Of-Nightmare
Summary: A different world is in chaos. The actions of a dieing man send some of the nations into his world to stop the chaos. Things don't go as nicely as they should. Bonds are made and broken. Choices matter. And vampires wait to feed on the weak. Who can you trust, if you can't even trust yourself? ON BREAK AND BEING RE-WRITTEN


**Hello! This may be a bit slowly updated but I would love to see what you think o f it ^^ Leave a review? Is anyone seeing the random spaces? they weren't there before.  
**

* * *

Ash fell through the night sky like snow . The fire's on the wooden houses were dieing with a somewhat savage beauty. A shadow ran by. In his hurry to read the b ok in his hands he didn't notice he had hit a dead end until a voice spook behind him.

"Your move"

The shadow turned to meet the voice. The n quickly looked around him. He was trapped in a ally way. The shadow stepped in to the light. He was wearing a green old -fashioned military uniform. The type with fancy collars and even a small c ape. He had bushy blonde hair and weird thick eyebrows. He took pride in his kingdom, after all, it was the major kingdom for all things magic, and all major wizards and witches came from here. It pained him to see it burning and pained hi m even more to know what would happen after he was gone. He turned to see his opponent .

"Let death take you!" He yelled. He had to stall him, just for a few seconds! He just had to read this last page...

"Death, I defeated him a long time ago, as you should know." The shadow hissed, the hiss was filled with triumph, he knew he had him cornered, he was enjoying i t. The thrill of the hunt.

"It's a shame...Even your son and wife put up a bigger fight then you, my dear Arthur."

Arthur flinched. He knew that in order t o take a kingdom over fully, you need t o kill all blood ties.

"That's England to you!"

"You used to be so fun to be around...Oh well"

England smiled as he finished the page.

"I got some bad news for you, dear friend, You may have killed many kingdoms, b u t they aren't gone, not from the time li ne that is."

The shadow shifted. A look of unease crossed his face, it was gone in the blink of an eye though.

"Please do explain...After all, I would hate to kill you without hearing your magic nonsense"

"There are other worlds, with ourselves in it, they act the same, have the same name, but they don't die when we do."

"How will this help you?"

"Like how the rulers of the kingdom are bonded, they should be to. I can summon them! They will defeat you and make this land whole again!"

"If you claim they are all bonded, won't calling them over also bring the other me?"

"It will...but he may still be the old you! The one untainted by madness! Even i f he is, the rest will be able to defeat you and him!"

"Much like how you and the other kingdom s defeated me and my army?"

England ignored that last sentence and instead read the lines to seal the deal.

"On my blood and body, hear me spirits o f the past and present! Answer my call and bring forth our blood ties! Let the m leave their world and join ours! Let t he m purge the evil from the world!"

The summoning circle appeared underneath England, he watched as his foe backed u p. England smiled, watching the fear on his face would be a worthy last image. A s his body burned up to finish the spell he laughed.

"See you in death!"

And with that, he was gone.

The light from the circle, now gone. Cast him in shadow. He simply stared at the ash now blowing away in the wind. He didn't even turn when another shadow ran u p to him. Without even sending a glance he said "The Kingdom of England is now mine. You may feed." He could feel the excitement from the lesser being as h e ran off to let the others know. It wasn't long before screams rang out as the feeding started. If Arthur's spell indeed worked, he would have to find the ones he had called. On the bright side. He could use another one of himself. An extra hand would be all he needed. He smiled. Turning, he grabbed a glass that had survived the carnage and chaos. He was hungry.

* * *

Canada rushed through the doors to the meeting, once again he was late, but, on c e again, no one noticed.

"Has a ghost entered the room?"

"I swear its china!"

"I'm right here!"

Letting out a sigh, he took the empty seat, and started to wait tell it was over .

"Well, ignoring the ghost, lets get into the important stuff...Like how I'm the hero!"

"Not this stuff again! America! This meeting is about the problem of-"

"Lets all create a giant robot and have them fight, last one standing gets to chose the answer!"

"I agree with America's plan."

"Will there be pasta?"

"I won't do it unless there is some good old biscuits!"

He swallowed his laugh. He had left his bear at home for this one. He could use a day without hearing the 'who?'

"America...are you ok? You have golden dust coming off you..."

Looking up, Canada saw that, indeed, America had dust flying off him. He was al s o getting transparent.

"I'm the hero! I can fix-"

"Now I'm turning into dust!"

Canada saw that England was also becoming dusty. In fact, almost everyone was. Italy, America, England, Germany, China , Japan, Russia, France, and..himself!? He stared at his hand. Some of the other nations were watching, confused and so me even frighted. _What the heck was going on?_ Getting up he saw America and England were gone, followed by the others. And just before he also went. He saw black.

* * *

"Hey, get up!"

Canada opened his eyes and was greeted b y America's face.

"Thank god your awake..."

"Canada"

"Yeah! I knew that!"

Canada shook his head and looked around him. It looked like there were on a dirt path in the middle of a forest. He star ed down both sides then slowly got up. I t was clear weather out and it looked ab out midday. "What happened?"

"Seems England messed up a spell again" America laughed. Canada though didn't think so. Sure, England was always testing out spells but this seemed a bit out o f his reach. "You sure ab-"

"Hey Look!" Canada turned his head towards where his brother had pointed and saw what look like a girl. He watched as America ran up to her, and followed at a walk. When he got there he heard bits of a talk. She appeared to be surprised and was answering quickly. "Know where? Canada asked his brother but stopped when he saw the girl's eyes go round an d she started to back away. Before she r an she called to America something he couldn't tell and she took off. "What was that about?" Canada shrugged. "Do you kn ow where we are?"

"Yeah, she was running off towards china and the way behind us is the way to America."

"Wait..what?"

America shrugged, then turned around, heading towards what was meant to be Amer i ca. "Don't you think, that's a bit..I don't know, odd?" "As long as there are burgers, I'm happy!" Canada, seeing no choice but to follow. Stayed a few steps be hind.

* * *

"I think we should stop and rest." America said, and turned to face Canada. It w as his job as the hero to defend the younger and weaker nation. He also felt a b it bad about forgetting about him, after all, he was his brother. "Here? I don't think you brought any camping gear now, did you?"

"No..but I can find some sticks for a fire! And make that tree right there into a tent!" Ignoring the look of doubt on Canada's face, he went into the woods t o find those sticks. "Ummm...America? It 's getting dark, I think we should stick together?" "No thanks bro! I got this! " H e turned and pushed into the woods. Leaving Canada behind.

Humming a random tone he picked up stick s and started to turn back. He was meet by a surprise. Canada had beat him into setting up a tent! He had not used the tree, but instead had used sticks, jacket, and hoodie. "Aren't you going to get cold?" "I'm Canadian!" "Anyway..I got the sticks!" "And I got some maple syrup!" America stared at the canadian. Not asking how he got his syrup, he headed towards the center to make a fire w hen "AMERICA! Behind you!" He had time to turn and see a pair of red eyes in the bush before it pounced, just missing him. It looked like a teenage boy, only h is hair was matted, his eyes red, and the fact he was hissing at them. America pulled out his gun and aimed. He didn't have to shot though. The creature turned and saw Canada, it's red eyes went wide in surprise and it turned and ran. Turning to s tare at Canada who also seemed surprised . What in the hell was going on?

After setting up the fire the 2 brothers sat in silence. "I wonder where the others are." America turned and looked at h is younger brother. "Don't worry, you got me! The hero!"

"I wonder what that thing was.." Not even America had an answer for that. "Let' s get some shut eye bro!" Putting out the fire. The 2 went to sleep.

* * *

**I feel as this is a bit too short, And I hope to make future chapters at least 8 pages! I dont own any of the characters !**


End file.
